Run Away With Me
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Just as he had expected, living in Forks was a pain in his side. But everything was worth it to Henrik if he was sure that Isabella was safe. All he had to do was wait until Graduation, and then he would move away with her to start a life of their own. SEQUEL TO RENEGADE
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

-Page Break-

I entered the Swan house early in the morning. It was Christmas Eve and I had run into Charlie at the diner just the day before. He had asked what I was planning on doing for Christmas and not wanting to lie to the father of the girl I'm in love with, I answered truthfully. I was going to be home alone, most likely ignoring that it was a holiday. I'm assuming this must've had some emotional effect on Charlie because the man instantly invited me to join him and Bella for the evening of Christmas eve. I had no objections, this would only give me further time to prove to the Chief how perfect I was for his daughter.

I had ahead of time packed a bag in my car, I don't think the chief checked the weather report, but there was going to a blizzard tonight and I knew there would be no way I would be able to get my car to move. Knowing Charlie, he would let me stay, so I had to be prepared and a simple lie would keep Charlie from thinking anything suspicious was occurring.

Isabella led me inside her home. "My dad's still at work, but he said to make you feel welcome when you showed up." She turned around and kissed me. My arms found themselves wrapping around her waist keeping her close to me. She pulled back just slightly and smiled up at me. "Welcome."

I chuckled lightly, Isabella was truly something different, she was just magnificent. I couldn't be happier that something seemed to have changed within her. She wasn't the same crying girl that I had come across in September. It seemed my influence on her had been greater than I ever thought it could be. "What are you making?" I questioned as she took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"Ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, turkey, green beans, steamed broccoli and a little bit more. I have some bread in the oven and I have the ingredients for some hot chocolate to accompany the angel cake I made." Isabella responded as she turned to face me with smile wide and bright. "You seem to have really made some impression on Charlie, Rik. When he came back from the store yesterday he told me to make sure I had enough food for you. He also told me if it was possible Jacob and Billy would be joining us tonight as well. With the way the storm is picking up, I'm not sure it's going to happen."

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the countertop as I watched Isabella work around the kitchen. "Jacob is your old friend from childhood, correct? The hormonal teenage boy?"

Isabella turned and rolled her eyes at me. "He came to the hospital a few times. Long hair, he was pushing his dad in the wheelchair."

I remembered him clearly, he came towards the end of our time at the hospital. He held onto Isabella's hands too much for liking, it was as if he was clinging onto them for his life. Isabella couldn't see the way he looked at her, she was too oblivious of the boy to care that he was in love with her. The thought of him being here in the same house as her and me was making my hands twitch with the overwhelming need to claim Isabella… again.

"You okay, Rik?" Isabella questioned as she looked at me curiously and I could practically feel her worry for me. It was something entirely new for me to feel, no one had ever worried for me the way Isabella does.

"I'm fine, Isabella." I replied I smiled at her and it helped ease the worry in her eyes. "Do you think the Blacks will make it through the storm to join us today?"

Isabella shrugged, "I think so. Jacob's sisters weren't able to come down for the holidays this year, so it's just the two of them. Billy is my dad's best friend so when he heard the girls weren't' coming he instantly invited them over. I think they might get here before the storm gets too bad. Are you going to be okay with them here?"

I tilted my head curiously at her. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Are you trying to say that I can't behave myself around two strangers?"

Isabella sighed, "I'm stating that I know you well enough to know that you're possessive and protective of me. I'm not as ignorant as you believe I am, Rik. I know very well that Jacob holds more than friendly feelings towards me. I would rather not have to explain to my dad why his best friend's son is being held up by the throat by you."

I laughed, I couldn't help it she really was far cleverer than I gave her credit for. "I'll behave." I paused for a moment watching her turn away back to the food. "Just as long as that boy behaves himself as well. You're right, I am possessive, and you're the one person in this world that matters to me. You are my weakness and I will do whatever is needed to keep you safe. Especially from teenage boys who can't keep their hands to themselves."

Isabella turned to me and smiled, she was beautiful when she smiled. "I don't think you're cut out for high school, Rik." She commented not removing her eyes from me. "There are more than a few hormonal teenage boys there. I think the fact that I've been ignoring Edward and his family has made it clear to everyone that I've moved on from him. But no one really knows that I've moved on with you. Therefore, to the minds of the teenage boys in this town, I'm single. Can you really handle that?"

I stood straight and walked towards her, I moved my hand to rest on her hip bringing her in closer to me. My other hand travelled up from her hip to rest in the back of her neck. I pulled her in for a kiss, something that I enjoyed immensely. Kissing Isabella was something unearthly, each time it felt like the first and each time it poured my scent over her own. I pulled back and smiled as she was out of breath. Her hands were gripping onto my shirt tightly as she tried to steady herself. "In order to not shrink the population of this town, I will take to kissing you just like this every time someone stares at you for too long."

I used my hand to brush the hair out of her face. Slowly moving my hand to tilt her chin slightly upwards so she was looking at me. "Every time I kiss you, every time I have you in my arms, my scent is washing over you. It's silently letting everyone know that you're mine and I am yours."

Isabella frowned, "Are you trying to state I'm some sort of possession? A prize to be won?"

I smiled and shook my head, I knew this would be something she would ask eventually. "I am not claiming you as a possession. I am not using you to prove to that pathetic excuse of a vampire how stupid he is. You are mine because you are the only person who I see as my equal. I'm possessive because until I make you like me anyone can take you away from me. You, Isabella, are the only being on this earth that is keeping me here. If you're taken away, I will have no choice but to go on a murderous rampage until I get you back. I'm claiming you as mine, not because I think of you as a possession. But because I know that you are my reason for being alive."

Isabella nodded, "I love you too, Rik."

I chuckled and kissed her lightly. "Where is that mutt of yours?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "You can act as much as you want Rik, but I know you like Rex. He's upstairs, I gave him a shower earlier, and he kind of took a nap on my bed."

"How is he supposed to protect you if he's sleeping? I came in and he still hasn't come down to check if it is an intruder. If I were an intruder, I could've hurt you by now." I replied, I smirked as I saw her roll her eyes at me again and get back to the food.

"Rex seems to already know it's you when you arrive. He knows you wouldn't hurt me so he wouldn't have to come downstairs." Isabella replied as she pulled out the bread from the oven and set it down on the counter. "Sometimes I wonder if he likes you more than me."

I laughed as I could tell she was telling the truth. She was truly considering whether or not her dog liked me more than her. "Don't exaggerate, Isabella." I moved to allow her more space to cook. "Have you seen that pathetic excuse for a vampire?" I questioned curiously, I asked her this every day, I needed to know if he was around her, because I knew he could potentially physically hurt her.

"No, I haven't _seen_ him." She replied making sure to emphasize the word seen. "But Rex was barking at my window last night, I think he was looking in. At one point it started to jiggle and when I went to see if he was there, the tree was empty. I haven't see him, Rik, but I know he's been sitting out on the tree watching me." She sighed and cl osed her eyes. "Thank you." she whispered quietly. "I don't know what you did to make sure he couldn't open my window, but it really did make me feel safer knowing he couldn't get in through it."

I walked forward and took her hand in mine. She let me pulled her up the stairs and we entered her room. Rex looked up from his spot on the bed for a moment, he stiffened as soon as the door open, but he relaxed as soon as I entered. His tail began to wag, and I could see why Isabella thought he liked me more. I walked over to the window and with a wave of my hand the window became lit with red light. I let Isabella step forward and observe what looked like glowing red chains that secured her window.

"What is all this?" She questioned softly. I reached forward stopping her hand from touching the chains. She looked at me with wide eyes for a moment before dropping her hand to her side.

I reached over and took the ruler she had sitting at her desk. I used it to hit one of the chains and she saw how the ruler instantly burned where it touched the chain. "This." I said pointing to the window. "Is why he didn't get in last night."

"I… how?" She questioned as she looked at the chains. I could practically see the wheels in her head turning as she tried to figure out exactly what it was.

"It's one of the many things I can do. This is my energy, my power and only I control it. Whatever I want it to do, it does." I said, I waved my hand again and it disappeared. Isabella turned to look at me, she curiously looked at the window. "You can touch it." I answered her unspoken question. I watched as her hands reached forward and opened the window. She looked back at me and I could see the confusion all over her face. I waved my hand again and the chains reappeared. I used what was left of the ruler and hit the chains with it again letting the chains cut the ruler.

"It doesn't kill anyone, I thought you might not appreciate to find the body of the pathetic boy on your front lawn." I said as I let the chains disappear. "These are everywhere around your home. I wouldn't allow any chance of him allowing himself into your home without your permission. I also wanted him to learn that if he tried to break in there would be consequences. I'm sure the reason he left was because when he tried to open the window it cut open his hands. It'll take him a long while to heal his cuts, especially with his diet."

Where I expected Isabella to be angry at me for doing this without her permission, she surprised me by reacting entirely different. She laughed, her hand coming to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. I leaned against the wall and watched her. "You're an evil genius, Rik." She said with a smile, she walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled as I watched her form leave the room, the sound of her laughter filled the air around me as she headed to the kitchen.

I was distracted as a large bark caught my attention. I turned to the dog on the bed and rolled my eyes as he was now standing and wagging his tail at me. I relented and stepped forward and pet his head slightly. I don't understand how he could want more affection, Isabella treats him like her child already and gives him entirely too much affection. I pulled my hand away and motioned for the door, instantly he jumped off the bed and headed down the stairs. I followed him as he entered the kitchen, he rested on the mat that lay in front of the sink. I took a seat on the counter and watched as Isabella continued on with the meal.

"Why do you put so much effort into it? I'm sure no one would notice if you go into town and by food that was already cooked." I mentioned as I watched her work hard in an attempt to make everything perfect.

"I'm not trying to make this perfect for my dad or his friends." Isabella responded she paused and looked at me for a moment before returning to task in front of her. "This is your first Christmas meal, Rik, I wanted to make it special for you. You've never really experienced a holiday, and this will be the first time you have a Christmas dinner. Not to mention that it's been a very long time since you've eaten. Even now, I rarely see you eat anything, I want to do something for you. I want to give you experiences you've never had before."

This was for me? I sighed as now that she said it made sense that Isabella would do something like this. "I don't need to have a Christmas dinner to enjoy the holidays."

Isabella smiled at me her beautiful face lighting up as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Just let me do this for you, Rik."

I nodded silencing myself as I watched her work. I watched her walk throughout the kitchen preparing a feast meant for a crowd instead of the small amount of company she was getting. I stood up straighter as I could hear the engine of the Chief's car pulling into the drive. I sat on one of the stools and grabbed the book Isabella had sitting there. I opened it to the middle section and waited for the perfect moment to flip the page. I caught the curious glance Isabella sent me, but as soon as the door opened and closed shut she understood what I was doing.

She smiled at me before returning to what she was doing, I turned my head and greeted Charlie.

"You here long, son?" Charlie questioned as he set his belt down on the table.

I shook my head closing the book. "Not long at all, Isabella was letting me read one of her novels, so the time passed quickly. Thank you for inviting me over, sir."

Charlie smiled and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't call me sir, son. It's too formal for the holidays, just call me Charlie."

I nodded, "If you wish, Charlie." I replied with a slight nod of my head. I looked at Isabella from the corner of my eye and noticed how she was giving me a small smile as she stirred something. I looked back towards her dad and saw that he was no longer paying me any attention. He was hanging up his belt and putting away his gun.

"How's it going, Bells?" Charlie asked as he finally acknowledged his daughter.

"Good dad, almost done just making the last minute stuff." Isabella replied as she looked over her shoulder towards Charlie. I noticed how she was putting more effort into calling him dad instead of Charlie lately.

"The Blacks should be here soon, I'm going to go ahead and get the game ready." Charlie responded "Wish to join me, son?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here. Isabella was going to explain how to cook some things to me. Living alone, I should probably learn how to cook for myself." I replied, I earned a laugh from Charlie before he left the room. I heard him enter the living room and begin to flick through the T.V. channels.

Isabella turned to me and smiled, "How do you do that? You talk to Charlie for a few minutes and you have him thinking you're the most amazing person in the world."

I smirked in response, "It's called charm, Isabella."

She rolled her brown eyes at me, "Thank you for trying to make a good impression with him."

"He's important to you and because of that he's somewhat important to me." I replied simply. In truth no one was important to me other than Isabella, but I would care a small amount about someone she loves.

"Somewhat?" Isabella questioned quietly.

I nodded my head, "You should know by now that the only person I deem truly important to me is you."

Isabella stopped what she was doing and turned to me fully. Her eyes were locked onto mine and I couldn't tell what was going on in that head of hers. Instead of questioning her I just let her take her time thinking things through. Finally, she took in a deep breath and a small smile crept onto her face. "Love you too, Rik."

I laughed lightly at her words and watched as she returned to her task. I leaned back and watched her move. It wasn't until minutes later I could smell them before I could hear them. I turned to Isabella, "The Blacks are on their way." I warned her, I caught her sigh of disappointment and knew she didn't want them here either. To my surprise Isabella didn't offer to open the door and greet the Blacks. Instead she stayed in the kitchen with me.

A foul smell filled the air as soon as the front door open. It smelled of rotting animal, but because Isabella wasn't reacting I knew it was only my heightened senses that were picking it up. "Your friend is a shapeshifter." I whispered to Isabella as soon as the Black's entered the house. I saw her stiffen and turn to me.

"I thought they were legends…" She whispered her eyes turning wide.

I smiled at her she had to know by now that every legend had some truth to it. I was about to open my mouth to speak when she glared at me.

"Don't say it, Rik." She said quietly, I guess she was getting to know me better I she knew what I was thinking. "I don't want to hear it."

I smiled and leaned back as the hormonal boy entered the kitchen. He glanced to me for only a moment before turning his full attention to Isabella who had her back to him. I would have to warn her not to do that again to anyone.

"Hey, Bells." He greeted his overly eager smile made me want to rip his eyes out for staring at Isabella for too long.

Isabella turned around and as always greeted him with a smile. "Hello, Jacob." She smiled over at me causing the boy to look over at me as well. "This is Henrik a friend of mine. Henrik this is Jacob he's the son of my dad's best friend."

I smiled politely and nodded, "It's nice to meet you."

Jacob nodded his head. "Yeah, you too. How did you two meet?"

"At school." Isabella replied simply. "Henrik just moved into town, so I'll be helping him around on his first day."

"That's cool." Jacob said he was doing almost anything possible not to glare at me in front of Bella. "You need any help in here, Bells?"

Isabella shook her head. "No thank you, Henrik's been helping me if I need anything. You should go watch the game with my dad and yours. I'll be fine in here with Henrik, besides I don't want you to get bored in the kitchen with me."

"Oh… okay. Everything smells good, Bells." Jacob said as he exited the kitchen in defeat.

I waited until he was out of earshot to speak. "He's pathetically in love with you."

Isabella rolled her eyes she walked over to me with a spoon in hand. "Taste this."

I sighed and opened my mouth and let her put whatever was on the spoon in my mouth. "What is this?" I questioned as I finished whatever liquid was on the spoon.

"It's the finished gravy. Did you like it?" Isabella questioned, she was shifting slightly showing just how nervous she truly was.

I nodded, "It was perfect, Isabella."

She practically beamed and returned to whatever was left to cook. I watched her work and took in her happy expression as she finished putting everything together. "You know; we never eat at the dinner table for Christmas." She announced lightly as she finished. "It's never been our thing, we either eat here on the counter or out in the living room. With my mom, I was lucky if I got a happy meal." She turned to look up at me and grinned. "I'm glad you're here, Rik."

-Page Break-

I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in and looked at the book in my hand. Charlie was watching some re-run of a game with the Blacks and Isabella was sitting on the floor beside my legs with Rex resting his head in her lap. She was mindlessly petting him as she read.

"You like sports, son?" Charlie questioned me.

I shook my head, no point in lying to the man. "Not really, I've never been one for sports. They've never caught my interest too much."

Charlie nodded, "I'm sure we can fix that sooner or later."

I simply nodded, "I suppose it wouldn't be hard to try."

Charlie switched his attention to talk to Billy, and Jacob sat like he had been for the past hour and stared at Isabella. I felt Isabella lean against my leg and rest her head against me. I could practically feel Jacob's glare that was geared towards me. I didn't bother to pay him any attention.

I was more than relieved when Billy announced he and Jacob should get going. I watched Isabella say her goodbyes before announcing she was going to do the dishes and clean up for the night. I offered my help and joined her in the kitchen.

Isabella yawned and leaned against me as we stood at the sink. She had exhausted herself and I could tell she was minutes away from falling asleep in the kitchen. Moving easily, I lifted her up on the counter beside the sink. "Rik, I can wash the dishes."

"I'm well aware you can wash the dishes, I'm prohibiting you from doing so." I replied as I rolled the sleeves up on my shirt and began the task. "Your dad is saying goodbye to the Blacks outside. He's commenting on their snow tires and on his way back inside he'll notice my car has no snow tires. He'll come to the conclusion that I can't possibly drive in this weather. He'll offer me the couch for the night so I don't risk driving alone in this weather. I'll accept and when you ask if I need anything to sleep in I'll respond that I have a bag in the back seat with a few clothes I had planned to donate that I could use for the night."

Isabella smiled, "He loves you." She said with a yawn. "He's going to invite you fishing you know. I don't think you could handle it."

I rolled my eye of course she would say something like that. "I think I'll do just fine."

Isabella yawned, "I don't know, Rik, I think you might get bored out there on the lake."

I watched her as she starting to fall asleep. Her head was swaying and her eyes were batting as she tried to stay awake. "Go upstairs, Isabella." I said as I helped her off the counter. "I'll finish up here, you need to sleep."

Isabella sighed, I could tell she wanted to argue, but she was just too tired to do anything. "Where's my dad?"

"Outside, waving off the Blacks." I replied as I could hear the distinct shouts of Charlie and Billy saying goodbye. I smiled as I felt Isabella press a kiss to my cheek.

"Thanks, Rik." She yawned as she headed out of the kitchen. I heard her steps as she headed out to the kitchen and up the stairs.

I watched her leave and turned back to the dishes I didn't bother to do them at human pace opting to just do them quickly. I grabbed the towel and acted as if I were finishing off the drying when Charlie came into the kitchen.

"Where's Bells?" Charlie said looking around the kitchen.

"I sent her upstairs, she was falling asleep with her hands in the sink." I replied I set the cloth down and turned to Charlie. "I thought I would finish up for her and let her rest. I should get going before the storm gets any worse and I can't make it home."

Charlie looked out the window of the kitchen and sighed. "There's no way you'll make it out on the road with those tires. If you don't mind sleeping on the couch you can wait out the storm for the night."

I looked out the window for a moment and turned back to Charlie. "Do you really think it will be so bad?"

"The roads are getting worse by the minute, trust me, in my time I've seen some accidents on nights like these." Charlie said. "I rather not have to peel your body off the road, son."

I sighed, "If you don't mind, Charlie."

"Course not, you need something to sleep in? I'm sure I can find something laying around here for you." Charlie replied sincerely, I could see where Isabella got her constant need to care for others from.

"Actually, I was going to drop off some clothes at the shelter in Port Angeles tomorrow. I have a bag in my car I can grab something from. There's no need to bother you more than I already am." I said as I followed Charlie to the front door. He rested his hand on my shoulder in what I assumed was a fatherly manner.

"You're no bother, son." Charlie said. "Hurry up and get what you need, I'll grab you some blankets and a pillow."

-Page Break-

I opened my eyes as I felt Bella lift the covers I had draped over myself. I moved slightly so she could lay down on the couch with me. Her back was pressed against my chest and my arm wrapped around her keeping a tight hold on her. "What are you doing here?" I questioned as I felt her shivering, the house had gotten colder through the night and because of the outage of power the heater had burned out. I suppose after the snow storm there just had to be a severe thunderstorm.

"The thunder woke me." Isabella replied her voice was filled with the need for sleep. "I remembered you said something about staying the night, and my room was freezing. My usual space heater has been down here with you all night, so I couldn't trust in him to keep me warm."

I smirked, Rex had been lying on the floor by the sofa for hours now. "You need sleep, Isabella."

She nodded and moved around until her face was nuzzled into my chest. "Rik, what are the chances you can make the house warmer without moving from this spot."

"Go to sleep, I'll make sure you don't freeze to death." I replied just as Isabella seemed to relax further into my hold. I felt her breathing even out I moved around so Isabella was laying between the couch and I.

Her soft sigh as she became warmer filled the silent air of the room. I closed my eyes not really needing to sleep, but I also didn't want to spend hours staring at Isabella. That would just be strange and I'm more than sure it would scare her.

It was close to midnight when I heard Charlie waking up. I stood carrying Isabella in my arms and back to her room. I laid her back in her bed and made sure to pull the covers over her. I looked down to see that Rex was following after me, I'm starting to believe this mutt thinks I'm his owner and not Isabella.

I head back down the stairs to the couch just as Charlie made his way to the bathroom. I heard him open Isabella's door and pause for a moment. His footsteps made it down the stairs and just as he looked over the couch I closed my eyes.

I heard Rex jump onto the couch and lay on my feet. The mutt knew I wouldn't push him off with Charlie watching.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Bells' room?" Charlie questioned the dog. He sighed and headed back up the stairs I opened my eyes and sighed, by the rustling upstairs I could tell Charlie was going to sleep and Bella was waking up. I stood and walked up the stairs quietly, I entered Isabella's room and sat next to her sleeping form.

"Rik." Isabella whispered in her sleep. I brushed my hand down the side of her face and saw her relax into my touch.

I leaned against the headboard of the bed with Isabella's head in my lap. I cracked an eye open as once again the mutt was laying at my feet. I wouldn't push him off as I was in a remarkably good mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Page Break-

Isabella smiled at me as she looked out the front window. "It's covered in snow still. We're supposed to go to the Res for New Year's"

"This is the perfect excuse on why no to go to the stupid celebration." I responded watching as Isabella seemed to love the snow, but was against actually going outside to enjoy it.

Isabella turned and frowned at me. "I did want to go, I thought it would be fun. And I really wanted to see how you would interact with people."

"You worry too much." I responded, I knew Isabella was more than worried that I would end up killing someone at her school.

"My dad's already at the reservation." Isabella said with a sigh. "He won't be happy that I can't make it."

I smirked, "No, but he'll be okay knowing that you're here with me. He'll be pleased you're not alone."

"I'm sure I'm receiving some sort of lecture as soon as he gets home. Something along the lines of waiting until marriage." Isabella said with a smirk as she looked towards me for just a second before turning away. "Do you think a walk to the diner would be okay?"

"You're going to freeze." I replied watching the way she stared out the window. "But if it's something you really wish to do you'll just have to wear extra layers."

Isabella turned and grinned, "Let me get dressed, Rik."

Isabella disappeared up the stairs and I pushed Rex to follow after her. Sure enough the phone to the house ran and I answered knowing very well it was going to be Charlie calling for Bella. "Hello?"

"Henrik, son, is Bella around?" Charlie questioned.

"She's upstairs, something about needing thicker layers if she's going to have to go out to the Reservation in this snow." I replied, making my voice sound sincere. "Want me to get her for you, chief?"

"I don't think it's going to be safe enough for you and Bells to come out here." Charlie said, "Bella's truck won't make it and your car still doesn't have any snow tires. I think it'd be best if you just stayed in town, I'm going to see if I can make it back."

"No problem, Charlie. I'll just tell Bella and then I'll head home." I responded and I knew that Charlie would instantly just ask me to stay and watch over her.

"I hate to ask this of you, son, but would you mind staying at the house with Bells while I'm gone? I don't want her to be alone in this sort of storm. I can't trust that girl not to fall down the stairs in the dark." Charlie said with a sound of disappointment, he really did care about her safety.

I couldn't help but smile at his words. "I wouldn't mind sir; I'll be sure to call you if anything happens."

"Good, I'll call back once the snow plows have cleared some of the snow and I can make it back to the house." Charlie replied.

"I'll make sure to let Isabella know." I responded. Charlie said a hasty goodbye, I knew there was no way Charlie was going to make it home anytime soon. He would most likely get drunk at the reservation and not be able to make it back on time.

"My dad?" Isabella questioned coming down the stairs.

I couldn't help but laugh at the large jacket she had on and the rain boots she had on as well. "When did you get those?"

"Just yesterday, a gift from my mom. She sent some other stuff too, she seems to believe that I'm living in Alaska or something." Isabella said with a shrug. "Is it too much? You said to dress for the cold, so I did."

I shook my head more than anything amused by how she dressed. "Where's your dog?"

"Rex," Isabella called out a wide smile on her face.

I looked at the mutt as he came down the stairs and saw that he was wearing some sort of snow suit that was made for dogs. I looked at his paws to see that he was even wearing the matching shoes for his paws. "Isabella, what is the dog wearing."

Isabella smiled widely at me and bent to pet the mutt's head. "He's wearing his Christmas present. My dad got him the jacket and I bought him those boots. Newton's was having a sale and I really couldn't resist."

I held out my hand to her, "Let's get going."

Isabella at me, her eyes shining brightly as she stepped closer. She laced her finger with mine and leaned close to me as we made our way out of the house.

-Page Break-

I smiled as Isabella held on tightly to my hand as we made our way to Seattle. She wanted to get a few things for school and I wasn't about to let her do it alone. "Is there a reason why you're restricting the blood flow to my fingers?" I questioned her as I could tell there was something wrong.

Isabella smiled at me a soft blush staining her cheeks as she looked at our hands. "Sorry, Rik." She whispered she went to remove her hand from mine, but I tightened my fingers around hers.

"I was asking a question, not telling you to remove your hand." I responded. "What's going on in that head of yours, Isabella?"

"Edward stopped by the house the other day." She whispered to me.

I couldn't help the slight growl that erupted from my throat at the sound of her words. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"Because Edward wasn't alone." She replied as she looked towards me. "He was there with Jasper. They said they had only stopped by to tell me that there was a threat against me."

"What threat." I questioned doing my best to calm my tone as I knew that I shouldn't be made at Isabella.

"Victoria. She was James's mate and it seems she's building some sort of army to go against me." Isabella whispered her voice was softer than it usually was reminding me how incredibly timid she used to be around me. "I…" She cleared her throat looking away from me something that I understood was the sign that she was about to say something important. "I'm scared, Rik. It's an entire army with the sole purpose of killing me."

It was the way that her voice sounded that reminded me of how human Isabella really was. She was so incredibly vulnerable that it made me remember that she wasn't immortal… yet. "Look at me, Isabella."

Her shoulders tensed but she turned to face me and I could see the water in her eyes telling me just how scared she was. "I can and will protect you. No matter how large her army is, I will protect you."

Isabella shook her head and looked down at her clasped hands. "It shouldn't be your responsibility to deal with all of this. I hate this, Rik. There's nothing I can do, I don't want to be the damsel in distress, but I don't feel like there's anything I can do being human in a supernatural battle."

"Until I turn you into my kind of being, I will protect you. Once your immortal you'll be more than capable of protecting yourself, for now I'll protect you against anything you can't handle." I responded bringing her hand up so that I could kiss the back of it. "I will always protect you against the things you are not able to handle on your own."

Isabella nodded, her hold tightening only slightly on my hand as she gave no response but turned to look back out the window. I looked at her every few moments to assure that she was doing fine. Once we reached Seattle her demeanor changed and she seemed more tense. "I regret coming here, Rik." She whispered looking out the window. "The chances of her seeing me are high."

I nodded my head, she was right, there was a large chance that this Victoria, would sense her in the city, but it would be better for me if she did. "Isabella, you're underestimating just how strong I am and I'm beginning to take offense."

She turned to me and a small smile was pulling on her lips. "Rik, I can understand how strong you are, but I don't want to do anything that will make this easier for her. We can go back home, and I can order what I need online."

"Isabella, this trip is only making things easier for me. If she comes after you I can get her scent making it easier for me to track her down." I got out of the car and made my way over to her door. I held it open for her and helped her out. "Try not to think of her, we're here to get what you need and that is all. She won't attempt anything this out in the open."

Isabella turned to me and took in a deep breath. "How can you be so sure she won't try anything now?"

I smirked, "Revenge is my specialty, Isabella, and you want the person you're after to suffer. Taking you now would be too easy and it won't satisfy the need for vengeance she has."

Isabella looked at me curiously before grabbing her bag and draping it over her shoulder. "So what would you do, Rik? What would be your plan if you were seeking revenge?"

I smiled slightly amused knowing that she really was curious to know this. "First, it's clear to know that she doesn't want revenge on you. She wants revenge on Edward, and because Edward believes you are his mate, she will attack you in order to get to him."

Isabella paused her walking. "She's only after me because of Edward's stupid mate claim on me?"

I nodded, I saw her face filled with anger and I swore that she was having murderous thoughts by the look on her face. I was curious to know what exactly what going on in that head of hers. "If you wish, I will be happy to kill Edward for you."

Isabella laughed a wide smile coming onto her face. "I think you want to do that for your own amusement than to help me." She reached over and took my hand in hers, she walked closely at my side. "Okay, let's continue on with what your perfect revenge plan would be."

"Despite how utterly annoying the Cullen's are, they are willing to protect you." I responded thinking back to the Cullen's. I would truly love to kill them all, but that would have to wait for another day. "That means having to go through them in order to get to you. Because Victoria is so pathetically weak, she needs all the strength she can get, and for their kind, strength comes in numbers. That is why she is building the army, they are just a distraction to get the Cullen's out of the way while she has a chance to get to you."

"She believes Edward will be with me." Isabella said in realization. "All the other Cullens are meant to fight the army while Edward is meant to protect me. She wants him to watch me die, right? That's an important part of her plan."

I smiled, she was beginning to understand this. "That is the most important part of the plan, Isabella. Edward will become destroyed when you die, and then Victoria will have him feel what she feels. The only real problem in her plan is me. If I'm right, she's not aware that Edward isn't your mate, and that is going to make me killing her so much better."

Isabella turned and smiled at me. "I find your easy acceptance of killing way too refreshing. I'm starting to think that you're corrupting my way of thought."

I chuckled at her words, I knew they were true. My influence on Isabella was clear, I had changed the way she sees not only herself but others as well, and I was glad that I had been able to help her in such a manner. "My only goal in life is to continue to corrupt you."

Isabella laughed her eyes practically lighting up as she laughed. "I'd say you're accomplishing your goals just perfectly, Rik."

-Page Break-

I wrapped my arms around Isabella and pressed her back into my chest. "I need you to stay inside this store until I come back. No matter what happens, I need you to stay in this store."

Isabella turned in my arms and stared up at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Is something wrong, Rik?"

"I believe I've just caught sight of your stalker outside." I responded I let Isabella go and tipped her chin upwards so she was meeting my eyes. "Don't begin to worry. Get what you're going to need, and get what I'm going to need as well."

Isabella nodded, "Should I even bother in asking you to be safe?"

I smirked, "It's unnecessary, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Isabella gave me a small smile. "I suppose I'll settle with something else." She reached up and cupped my cheek. "Try not to cause a scene, Rik. Seattle doesn't need for the murder rate to increase."

I chuckled, I wouldn't promise not to kill anyone or anything, but I would at the very least try for her sake. "I'll be back soon."

Isabella smiled, she placed her hands on my chest and balanced herself on the tips of her toes so she could kiss me. I know I should've already been outside, but kissing my Isabella was a perfect distraction.

I pulled away and smiled down at her rose tinted cheeks. "I'll be back soon. Get whatever you and I need."

Isabella smirked, "You're going to need help controlling that temper of yours, but I doubt the store has anything that is going to help you in that department."

I laughed lightly, pleased to her back to her normal playful attitude. "I like to believe that my temper is perfectly under control. If you need anything just shout." With one final look at her I exited the store. I walked across the street to where I had seen someone in the shadows.

I reached the spot being able to catch the small ginger sent that still filled the air. Using my senses, I picked up Isabella's stable heart beat before I moved to chase after her stalker. The power of the scent made it all that much easier to track. Whomever it belonged to wasn't very fast as I was able to catch up to them with ease.

This wasn't Victoria.

I rapped my red energy around his chest throwing him against a tree and holding him there. He snarled and tried hopelessly to get out of my grasps. I could see his skin burning every time he touched my energy, but he wouldn't stop still hoping he would be able to escape. Idiot.

"Can you stop that? Your struggling is only going to make you weak, and I have a few questions for you to answer." I spoke slowly letting my words seep into his head. He stopped struggling, the first smart thing he's done all day.

He bared his teeth at me and growled. "I will tell you nothing."

Just when I thought he was going to be doing things the smart way he starts acting stupid again.

"You will tell me what I want, or I kill you." I responded tightening my energy around his chest. Allowing a portion of it to travel up to his throat and began to constrict it. "I'm considering letting you live, if you give me what I seek. If not, I'll turn you into a pile of ashes before you're able to blink."

I stepped closer, being able to feel his fear as he got a good look into my eyes. "I want to know why you were following me."

"I wasn't following you." The vampire gritted out pushing past the pain in his throat. "I was following the girl."

"Why?" I questioned, I already knew he was a part of Victoria's plan, but I didn't need him to know that.

"I was hungry." He lied, such a stupid action. "I decided it was too much trouble and went to find another meal."

I shook my head and sighed. "We have a problem now, Riley." I said glancing at him and watching as he shrunk back slightly at the use of his name. His face had been all over Forks and Seattle since his disappearance, was he so stupid to think no one would recognize him? "I know you're lying, you were sent to stalk after her."

Riley took in a strangled breath, an action that was unneeded, but obviously a human habit. "I wasn't going to do anything to her. My mission was just to see what she was doing in Seattle and to note if someone was with her. I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Yet." I responded simply, because had he been given an order he would've attacker her, and that was just not something I could simply let pass. "We both know that if Victoria had given you an order you would have attacked her."

"Please," He begged, "Don't kill me."

"To late for that." I responded sincerely. "You were dead the moment you posed any sort of threat against Isabella. And you were of no real use to me, just be glad your death is not going to be as painful as your maker's, because I'm going to torture her."

With that, I let my energy loose and he combusted. I scattered the ashes and walked away, going back to Isabella. Hopefully, she hadn't gotten hurt.

As I approached the store, I could feel Isabella's increased heartrate. I walked faster entering the store and ignoring the saleswoman that greeted me. I followed my instincts and found Bella in the back of the store in the backpack section. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her entire posture told me she was greatly aggravated. I turned my gaze to the blonde boy that stood in front of her, obviously the center of here annoyance and aggravation.

"So, Ben and I were really worried you know. We thought something had happened to you and that you had fallen back into the Cullen Cult. I'm happy to see that you're not with them, so does this mean you're willing to come with us up to Ben's parent's cabin this weekend? It's supposed to be a huge party, Lauren, Angela and Jessica will be there…" He trailed off, and as I got closer the more I could smell the utter lust and hormones that were rolling off of him.

My hands twitched slightly as I began to realize he was trying, and failing, to flirt with Isabella. I grew closer and I knew Isabella sensed me as her posture relaxed slightly and she turned to me with a blinding smile.

"Mike, this is Henrik. He's a new student at our school, I've been showing him around town." Isabella said taking a step back to press herself to my chest. "I came to Seattle with him, he's never been, and we both needed some supplies."

I watched with a smirk on my face as Mike, came to realization that Bella and I were more than simply friends. "Hello, Mike." I said doing my best to tone down my anger, obviously it didn't work as he shrunk away. It was either that, or he could sense the power I had, even a human would be able to sense my strength, though they wouldn't exactly know what they were sensing.

"It's cool to meet you, man." Mike said his hand reaching up to run through his hair. "I didn't know we were going to have a new student, or that you had already met Bella." His eyes drifted to Isabella for a moment and then back to me.

Isabella as always smiled politely. "Henrik signed up the last day of school before winter break, I ran into him at the school. I've been showing him around Forks, and this weekend we're going to go down to La Push with my dad."

Mike nodded, the disappoint obvious on his face. I almost feel sorry for him. _Almost_. "I guess that means you won't be joining us then."

Isabella nodded, I could practically feel her happiness as she realized he was just about to leave. "No, Henrik and I have plans, but thank you for the offer. Be sure to tell the others I said Hello."

Mike nodded and shifted around nervously, "No problem. I'll just be going, it was nice to see you, Bella, and nice to meet you, Henrik."

I simply nodded and watched him leave. I moved and stood in front of Isabella, "I leave you for a few minutes, and you already have stray puppies following you around."

Isabella laughed, "I doubt Mike is any problem to you. I'm assuming everything went well with you?"

I smirked, "Not a scratch on me, Isabella, though I can't say the same for your stalker. He went up in flames easily, no useful information from him."

Isabella's face fell slightly. "So, she's still out there?"

I nodded, pushing back the hair that fell to cover her face. "Not for long. I have his scent and that will surely lead me to their hideout. I'll come back at a later time to handle the problem."

Isabella nodded a small smile pulling at her lips as she tipped her chin upwards slightly to look at me. "I know it's useless to say it, but don't do something reckless, and be safe."

"I can't promise anything on the first part, but I'm always safe, nothing can harm me." I responded my smile matching hers now. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her, knowing now was one of the moments Isabella simply needed my attention. I moved back slightly resting a small kiss on her head.

"Thanks, Rik." She whispered with a warm smile. "We really should get this finished up." She said gesturing to the store. "I was just about to pick out a back pack for you when Mike appeared."

"Is it necessary to have one?" I questioned looking at the things that hung up on the wall, they were far too bright and disturbing for me to use on a daily basis.

"I'm not carrying all your things." Isabella responded with a smirk. "And you at least have to look like you're a student, so taking notes and having a few notebooks and pencils is customary." She walked away from me and started to rifle through the backpacks.

I smiled fondly as I could hear her mutterings on the backpacks, clearly she disliked them as much as me. Whatever happened to simplicity?


	3. Chapter 3

-Page Break-

I arrived at the Swan house early in the morning, by the time I was approaching the front door the Chief was already exiting the home.

"Nervous, son?" Charlie questioned pausing in his walk to his car to talk to me. I had to admit I did like the older man, he was less infuriating than any other human I had come in contact with.

"Not really." I responded honestly. "If I'm correct, Isabella is more nervous than me."

Charlie laughed moving to set his mug of coffee on top of his car. "That girl can worry about anything." Charlie took out the keys for his car, but paused before he started it. He turned back to me and his face grew far more serious than I had ever seen it. "Do me a favor son, and make sure that Cullen boy doesn't get anywhere near her. I don't want him to continue to ruin things for her."

I smirked because truly he and I were thinking the same. I didn't want that boy anywhere near Isabella either, and I intended to do just about anything to make sure Edward stayed away from her. "You have my word, sir."

Charlie nodded and got into his cruiser. "Good. Have a good day, son, and keep an eye on Bells for me."

I nodded my head and turned to walk up the steps to the house. I knocked on the door, the knock was one for the Chief's benefit, I didn't need him to think I was just barging in on Isabella. As soon as he was gone, I opened the door and stepped in. I could hear Isabella fumbling around upstairs. "Have you eaten?" I questioned as she came down the stairs.

Isabella nodded, "I had a pop tart, and some juice." She responded slinging her bag over her shoulders. I watched as Rex came down the stairs and quickly came towards me. I sighed and petted his head as that was obviously what he wanted from me.

Isabella smiled at me as she made her way towards me. "Let's get going, Rik, I don't want to be late on the first day."

I couldn't help but smile as she stood on the very tips of her toes to kiss me. "I thought you wanted to leave?"

Isabella smiled her hand running through my hair, she was fixing it, I noticed. "I do, but it's customary to always get a Good Morning Kiss, Rik." She stepped back and her smile grew. "We're good to go, Rik."

I followed after her as we made our way to the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Isabella kneeled down to pet Rex, she coddled the dog far too much. "Isabella, we're not going to be gone all day, I'm sure he's going to survive."

She turned to me and frowned, "I know he's going to survive, but I don't want him to believe I'm abandoning him." She leaned down for a moment and kissed Rex's nose. "I left the back door open for him, hopefully he won't get bored."

I watched as the dog sat by the door, I sighed and leaned down to pet his head before I stepped out and closed the door behind me. "Your father gave me orders to keep you away from that stupid boy."

"I can only imagine how eager you are to follow those orders." She responded looking over her shoulder at me with a wide smirk on her face. She was right, I was going to take in a lot of joy over keeping that childish boy away from her.

Isabella got into the car and I followed behind her, she looked over her schoolbag double checking that everything she thought she would need would be there. "Do you really think you'll be needing all those pencils? You have close to 30 in there."

Isabella smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think I'll be needing them, I really only need about one and that would be about it, but you'll soon learn that the students at Forks high aren't the smartest. I can bet you that no one will have usable pencils, and I really hate giving away my good ones. So I buy the cheap ones so that I can give those away."

"Why can't you just say no?" I questioned, it really wasn't her problem if other students had pencils or not.

Isabella shrugged, "Because I'm used to doing this, and I can't stand it when they don't get a pencil and then they ask to borrow my notes because they couldn't take any. I don't mind giving away pencils if it means I get to keep my notes clean and organized. I let Mike borrow them once and he put his number at the top when he gave them back, in pen, as much as I tried I couldn't cover it up."

I couldn't help the roll of my eyes, since meeting that boy, I had found him to be really quite pathetic. From everything Isabella says about him I can't help but see him as a pathetic hormonal teenager. "Is it completely necessary that I be polite to this boy?"

Isabella smiled, "Yes, despite Mike's annoying tendencies he really is a nice guy, and he's been my friend since I got here."

"He's only your friend because he finds you attractive." I responded because let's be honest, the only reason any boy was ever nice to Isabella was because they found her attractive, not because they wanted to be friends with her.

"I don't believe that." Isabella responded, "He dated Jessica for a while and we were still friends."

"Isabella, really think on it, if he, or any of these other humans were really your friends, they would've appeared at the hospital at least once." I responded, I could see the hurt in her eyes, but then it disappeared and it was replaced with an emotion of anger.

"Rik, at the time, I wasn't their friends. I had isolated them several months before, they had no reason to visit me because I no longer spoke with any of them. I was so wrapped up in the Cullens and Edward that I completely ignored everyone else." She responded, and maybe she had a point, but even then they could've stopped by at least once, just to make sure she was alive.

"It's only the girl and the stupid boy, correct? The others supposedly graduated?" I questioned, because I really did have to be prepared, I needed to know just how many were going to be there to help Edward from doing anything stupid when I start provoking him. I know my boundaries, but I doubt that stupid boy truly has any boundaries.

"Only Alice and Edward." Isabella agreed, "It's a good thing too, because Rosalie is by far the worst of the Cullens."

I couldn't help but smile as Isabella's distaste for someone else made me happy to see that in her. "I've never had the displeasure of meeting her."

Isabella smiled widely. "You're so lucky, every student at the school tends to refer to her as the wicked witch of Forks." She smiled as we pulled into the school. "Are you sure about this? You're the new toy in the box, Rik."

I couldn't help by laugh, because she wasn't worried, she was amused. "I think I'll make it out alright, Isabella."

She smiled her hand reaching for the door. "I don't know, Rik, you're awfully cute, and Lauren is a natural flirt. I don't think you'll make it through the day, you don't have the same amount of patience that I had on my first day."

I couldn't help but laugh lightly when she got out of the car. I grabbed the bag Isabella had chosen for me and slung it over my shoulder. "I think you underestimate just what I'm capable of."

Isabella smiled as I approached her. "No, I don't. I just know you well enough to know that you hate having too much attention on you, and you don't like it when people you don't know or like touch you. And let's face it, Lauren really is going to be all over you."

"I'm slightly upset that you're not going to fight for my honor." I responded draping my arm around her shoulders. As I had hoped for Isabella grinned and laughed lightly.

"I thought out of the two of us I would need defending. I didn't know you couldn't handle a few humans, Rik." Isabella responded with a smirk, her eyes were bright, and she seemed happy. A side effect to that was that it made me happy to see her. I leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I can handle a human easily, but I remember you said that I couldn't kill anyone." I responded.

Isabella looked up at me and smiled. "You can't, the town's population is already small, you don't want to decrease it. You're already going to decrease the population in Seattle, you can't do it in Forks as well."

I smirked, and stopped walking as soon as she did. I turned to the small group of humans that now stood in front of me. I recognized the blonde boy, Mike, he was standing beside two other boys, and beside them was one girl.

"Hey, Bella." The dark haired girl greeted, she looked to me for a moment before turning back to look at Bella. She widened her eyes and tilted her head back, an indication that she wanted some sort of explanation towards who I was.

"Hello." Isabella greeted, she turned to me and smiled and I could already see the amusement in her eyes. "This is Henrik, he's a new student here. I've been showing him around town since the beginning of break." She turned to face me. "This is Angela, and that's Ben and Tyler, you've already met Mike."

I nodded my head, "Pleasure to meet you all."

The girl Angela opened her mouth to speak, but was instantly pushed to the side as a bit taller girl pushed her to the side. Her face was overly filled with makeup, and my enhanced eyes could see just how much she had applied. "Hi, I'm Jessica. Do you need help getting around school? I'm more than happy to show you around, I practically know this school like the back of my hand."

I didn't need to look at Isabella to know she was amused by the situation. "Thank you for the offer, but Isabella and I have the same schedule, so she'll be showing me around."

Isabella smiled, "Speaking of, we should go find our lockers. I'll see you all later." Isabella grabbed my hand and led me away.

"Did she annoy you as much as she annoyed me?" I questioned draping my arm over her shoulders once again. "I believe I handled that very well."

Isabella turned to me and smiled. "Perfect, Rik, but just so you know, she hates me even more now, and she is going to do anything possible to get you to fall in love with her. And when her and Lauren start competing, it's going to get harder for you to stay so calm and polite." Isabella stopped walking and gestured to a pair of lockers. "I think my dad called the school and had them assign your locker next to mine, because originally this belonged to a Junior name Kristy, and she's suddenly gone and you have a new locker."

I couldn't help but smirk because I knew she was probably right, her father was capable of doing something of the like. Her dad had begun to drop hints that I should begin to properly court Isabella. "Your father does sound capable of doing something like this, but I was the one who had Kristy request a locker change and I asked for this particular locker."

Isabella looked at me with her brows scrunched together as she tried to figure out what I had done. "Did you use your powers on her? Because no matter how good your charm is, there's no way you can make someone just decide to change their locker."

I smirked, because she was wrong, my charm was impeccable and I was more than able to have someone change their mind. "I did not use my powers on her, she agreed of her own free will."

Isabella shook her head, "I have to know, Rik, how did you do it?"

I smirked, "Last week while you were out with your father I had to make a stop by the school. I had to make sure that my classes matched yours, and it just so happened that Kristy was here. She's part of the school council and they were having a meeting. I happened to mention that you were my first acquaintance here, after some charming hints, she offered to switch lockers with me so that it would be easier for me to learn my way around." My smirked widened at the thought of what I was going to say next. "That and she thought you and I would be _awesome_ together, in her words I was a lot better suited for you than Edward."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I agree, but how would she know who's better for me? For all she knew you could be just as crazy as Edward is."

I leaned against the locker as I watched her settle her things in. "I'm a lot better looking than Edward, and my personality doesn't scream psychopathic teenage boy who is overly spoiled by his adoptive vampire family."

Isabella smiled, "I'm sure that was exactly what Kristy was thinking, Rik."

-Page Break-

I was slightly disappointed Edward hadn't made an appearance at school, I was looking forward to antagonizing him. I looked down at Isabella who was standing close beside me, but was talking to Angela, obviously the girl was more than eager to know just how friendly Isabella and I were.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angela." Isabella said trying her best to hide her annoyance, it was good enough to fool Angela, but not good enough to fool me. Isabella was just too easy to read. "Henrik is taking me home, so I don't want to keep him waiting any longer."

"Oh okay." Angela responded, she looked to me and she forced a smile onto her face. "It was nice getting to meet you, Henrik. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Angela." I responded watching her leave.

Isabella sighed, "You left for one minute during lunch and I was assaulted with questions about you. I thought Jessica would be the worst, but Angela was awful."

I couldn't help but laugh, I moved and opened the door of the school for her. "If it makes you feel better, she hates me."

Isabella laughed, "She does not."

"She does, if you haven't noticed, she prefers Edward to me. Obviously, she needs better glasses if she can't see just how charming I am." I responded smiling as I earned a laugh from her. As we reached my car, I opened the door for her and helped her in.

"I just noticed that Edward and Alice didn't come to school today." Isabella said as she buckled in her seatbelt, a habit I still found to be unnecessary. "That must've been why today went a lot better than expected."

"I'm a bit disappointed." I responded moving quickly as I was tired of being in that school. "I had so many things I wanted to do to Edward today."

Isabella laughed. "I can just feel your disappointment, Rik." She reached over and laced her fingers with mine.

We drove to her home in comfortable silence, Isabella was humming a soft song to herself. As I pulled into her home I saw her tense and I knew the exact reason why, on her porch stood the entire Cullen family.

Isabella looked more than angry, "They must be driving Rex crazy!"

I followed her quickly as she got out of the car. I walked directly behind her as she moved to enter the house. The blonde one Isabella hated was blocking the door.

"My family needs to speak to you, and you need to listen to them." Rosalie demanded and I could already tell that Isabella was being put on edge.

"I don't need to do anything." Isabella responded glaring at the blonde. "Now move, I want to check on my dog."

"No." She smirked down at Isabella. "You can't make me move."

Isabella nodded, "You're right, I'm human and you're not." She gestured to me, "But he's stronger than both of us and I'm more than sure if I ask nicely he'll move you for me. Only he'll be more violent about it."

I smirked widely, because she was right. I would take such great pleasure in taking her down a notch. "You don't even have to ask, I'm more than happy to do it." The big one, Emmett, he grabbed Rosalie and pulled her out of the way. Obviously, he was smarter than the rest. I watched Isabella walk and enter her house, I could hear Rex's bark of excitement as she had arrived.

Isabella stepped back out and walked over to my side, "Is there a reason you're here? I'm hoping that you're going to announce your departure."

I smiled, because that truly would be perfect. "I'm hoping you're leaving as well."

"We're here to discuss Bella's safety." The mother of the group announced stepping slightly away from her husband to make better eye contact with me. "Obviously you must realize how unsafe she is at this point. You cannot allow her to continue to attend school when her life is in danger."

I smirked as I could already tell Isabella was upset. "Isabella can do as she pleases, and she enjoys going to school."

Isabella crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm with Henrik, I'm sure that he can protect me just fine if I need it. I am not going to drop out of school just because you all seem to think that I need it, I intend to graduate this year and nothing is going to stop me from doing that. Especially any of you, if I haven't made it clear before, I'll make it clear now. You all left, therefore you forfeited any right you had in being involved in my life and the decisions I make. I'm am asking you all for the final time, leave me alone and stay as far away from me as you possibly can. I no longer want anything to do with any of you, you are not my family, you are not my friends, you aren't even acquaintances anymore. You are _nothing_ to me."

I moved to stand in front of her as I saw Rosalie growl and inch forward. "You take another step forward and I'll have your pretty little head hanging over my fireplace as next year's Halloween decoration."

I felt Isabella place her hand on my back, "See, I told you, I think he does a fine job of protecting me." Isabella said and I could hear the smile in her tone as she spoke. "There's no need for you, all you are is a liability and a distraction. If you would all please get off my porch and go back to your cave, that would be awesome. My dad is going to be home any minute and I know he's just itching to lay into you all, he doesn't like you very much."

I smirked and nodded my head in agreement. "He doesn't talk very highly of any of you, and I know he would be more than pleased to press charges for trespassing on his property." I led Isabella to her front door and smiled as the Cullens retreated to their cars. "And I wouldn't worry about Victoria and her little army. I have that under control. It would be best if you leave that situation to me, it would be ideal."

I stayed at the doorway and made sure that they left and didn't stick around, I could tell that they weren't exactly happy, and that had me thinking that Edward would do something incredibly stupid. A small part of me is hoping it is stupid enough that I can kill him for it. Really, I'm sure I can spin anything to be a good reason to kill him.

I walked into the house to see Isabella already shuffling around the kitchen. "Be cautious of Edward, he's stupid enough to try and do something."

Isabella turned to me, she searched my face for something before she finally nodded. "Yeah, okay Rik." She turned back around to finish pulling out food from the fridge. "Anything would be a good enough reason for you to kill him." She responded turning to me with a wide smile on her face. "I know that's exactly what you're thinking."

-Page Break-

I led Isabella in the other direction of her friends, they were already on my nerves and spending the entirety of lunch with them was an idea that I absolutely despised. "I hate your friends." I explained as Isabella gave me a questioning look as I led her to the outside of the school.

Isabella rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous, Rik. They've calmed down a bit since Monday." She responded looking around. "And I was looking forward to lunch, because of you I couldn't have breakfast."

"You seemed to have enjoyed our morning activities." I responded, because she truly had enjoyed it.

Isabella blushed lightly, "That was then, now I'm hungry and I regret not having breakfast. You wouldn't know what I'm feeling since you never really get hungry. I need fuel to keep up my energy, Rik. At the very least, I need some sort of granola bar so that I don't end up fainting before the end of school."

I couldn't help but smile, "You're milking it, Isabella. I know you always carry a couple of those awful pop tarts in your bag." I moved so we were sitting under a tree, and Isabella was sitting on my lap.

"They're not that bad." Isabella said with a smile. "You only seem to think that they're annoying when they speak to you."

"They just don't stop." I responded, I don't know how they had time to breathe with how much they talked. "You can't tell me you don't find them extremely annoying, they don't talk about anything of interested, only the stupidest irrelevant topics I've ever heard."

Isabella laughed, "You're being far too picky, Rik. They're not even that bad. You're making them sound worse than they really are." Isabella pulled out the small package from her bag and opened it up pulling out the treat she had in there. She smiled at me. "I'd offer you some, but I know you don't really like to eat, which is a shame because I think these are some of the most delicious things in the world."

I could only smile, it amazed me sometimes how the smallest of things could make her happy. Tonight, had plans to leave to Seattle to handle the problem once and for all, and as much as I hated to admit it, I needed (wanted) to spend just a little more time with Isabella before I went. I knew it wasn't safe, but I did depend on her, she was now a part of me and I always wanted to be around her.

"If it makes you feel any better about them, Jessica is drooling all over Edward now. I'm sure she'll leave you alone now, she has the high expectation that she can make Edward fall in love with her." Isabella said with a smirk. "I thought it would be a lot worse to have them stay in school and not just leave, but they do a wonderful job in distracting Lauren and Jessica."

I smiled and held her closer moving to place a kiss on her neck. "They're still horrible to be around. I fear that if you spend too much time around any of them your brain cells will start to disappear."

Isabella laughed, "You're over exaggerating, Rik."

"No, I'm not." I responded, "I believe Angela was a very smart girl before she started to spend too much time around Jessica and Lauren, and now she's just as bad as them."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Angela is far nicer than you would think, she just doesn't like you for some reason. Which is hard to believe because you're so nice to everyone."

"Careful, Isabella, your sarcasm is showing." I responded I couldn't help but smile as Isabella kissed me. "Besides, you know you enjoy spending time with me, and away from them."

Isabella smiled, "I do find you charming and entertaining to be around, Rik."

-Page Break-

Seattle was miserable in the nighttime, there were more people on the streets that were considered dangerous. In my 15 minutes of being here I've already been threatened twice, both idiots receiving wounds that would most likely cause them to need further medical attention, but nothing that will kill them… at least not immediately. I had promised Isabella I wouldn't kill any people more than necessary, and technically I was keeping that promise as these men would die of infected wounds.

It didn't take long to find the newborn campground; she really did make this far too easy. I had no real idea why the Cullens act as if this was going to be harder than it really was. First, kill the newborns, she would be completely defenseless without them, making it better for me to torment her. Afterall, no one threatened Isabella and got to live.

I could hear the distinct growls and whimpers as these newborns were beginning to get out of control. They were fighting each other, trying to see who was the strongest of them all, pathetic. They were unknowingly weakening themselves and making my job easier. I moved and climbed one of the trees surrounding the log cabin. With the easiest of movements, I used my gift to rip away the front door, the commotion causing them all to go silent for a moment. Then one spoke, causing a frenzy with the others, I extended my power in a wave of energy and shattered the windows to pieces.

I couldn't help but smirk as I heard the gasps and footsteps as one very brave newborn decided to step foot outside the cabin. How foolish. No one followed after him, making him the sacrificial lamb in this case. Without moving from my comfortable position in the tree I extended my power and with whip like motion my energy sliced through the newborn's marble like skin. Using just a bit of extra power I sent the head flying back into the house.

The gasping, yelling and growling filled the air as they looked at their deceased friend. I couldn't help but find their reactions amusing, I didn't need to see their faces to know that they were all a strong mixture of angry and fearful. They all exited the cabin, the large group gathering together and searching their surroundings for the threat. Obviously they were too stupid to look into the trees. I decided it would be far more entertaining to kill one of them at a time. See the last ones standing get scared knowing that they're next.

-Page Break-

Finding Victoria wasn't hard, the trial of her scent was strong around the newborn camp house, she had clearly been running around the newborn holding area to ensure that none of her little creations were getting too out of hand.

Right now, she obviously knew that there was something wrong. She was pacing and growling, further destroying the rundown shack she called home.

Approaching slowly, I spoke before she could sense me. "Did you really think you would win this fight?"

Her pacing stopped and she growled out, something I knew to be a warning, but her warning was useless. I believe it would be the same as a small kitten warning a wolf, I of course was the wolf.

"Can you stop that insufferable growling. You sound like a pathetic cat." I shouted out, "You should come out here and face me, it seems like we have some things to talk about."

In a seemingly blur of movement, she was out of the house large mess of curly red hair was covering her face partially. "You don't belong here."

I merely smirked, "That's where you are wrong, I do belong here. You were building an army to come after Isabella Swan, and I have a bit of a problem with that."

She straightened out the hair falling away from her face and I finally saw the damage on one side. Obviously, she had had a bit of an altercation with a rowdy newborn. "A mate for a mate. She was the cause of my mate's death so she will die."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her, of course it would be something so stupid that she would say. "That pathetic boy isn't her mate, he was just a very toxic romance of hers. She traded up and is now with me, and you can see why I need to kill you now. You're going after Isabella, and that just can't be allowed, not by any means."

She growled and crouched. "I have no problem killing you in order to get to her."

I laughed loudly, "Your deformed face says you can barely handle a newborn, what makes you think you can handle me? I will destroy you."

She laughed before launching at me and that was when I decided that I would make this experience especially painful for her. Afterall, she had threatened the only person I cared for, and I can't let that go.

-Page Break-

I needed to stop and get the awful sent of venom off me, I hadn't anticipated inflating her like a balloon having her venom explode everywhere, but we all have to learn from our mistakes. Before I did anything, I had to check in on Isabella. I had tried calling her before, but she never answered and that was my first warning. The second had been when the Chief called me asking for her whereabouts as she was no longer home. I of course lied and told him that we had gone to the movies and for a meal and would be home soon.

I didn't want to be right, but I had a feeling of where she could be.

As always the Cullen family had to do things in a grand and exaggerated way, and their house showed exactly that life of leisure they enjoyed to live. I didn't bother knocking on the front door, I walked in simply hearing all the chatter that was coming from the garage. They were packing up to leave, cowards.

I ignored them, they would be dealt with at a later time, for now I had a bigger mission on my mind.

Isabella.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment and focused.

I could hear her muffled sounds, and I followed the sounds. It was a room that was covered in the stench of the boy. I entered the room quietly and saw Isabella tied up on the bed, a cloth tied around her mouth silencing her. Her head tilted up once the door opened and she looked relieved when her eyes met mine.

I walked over being able to see the distinct lines of were her tears had been spilt and had dried. I immediately took off the cloth around her mouth, but she didn't say a word. "I thought we agreed that you were going to stay out of trouble tonight." I whispered as I removed the binds on her legs. "This isn't what I was thinking." I continued as I untied her hands, I was a little surprised when she lunged at me. Her arms wrapping around my neck tightly, her head buried into my neck where I could feel the wetness of her tears on my skin.

"Don't worry." I shushed her as I carried her with me to the door of the room that led to the woods. "I'm getting you away from here." I carried her away from the house, taking her to her home wasn't a good idea until she calmed down.

Getting to my home was easy, getting Isabella to let go of me was harder. She was crying harder and I could only fear that they had done something to her. I finally got her to sit down on the bed. I kneeled down in front of her and took a hold of her hands. "Isabella."

She sniffled and I could feel one of her tears fall on my hand. "They killed my Rex." She whispered.

I let go of one of her hands and reached up to wipe her tears. "They didn't kill Rex."

Isabella nodded her head vigorously. "No, he showed me the picture. They snapped his neck, Rik."

"Isabella, your father called me and I heard the mutt in the background. I'm sure he's perfectly safe with your father." I responded seeing her ease greatly at the news. "Did they do anything to you, physically."

Isabella nodded her head and I had to do my best to try and control my anger. "What?"

"Edward hit me." She whispered quietly. "When I wouldn't go with him, he hit me and I blacked out."

I stood up and tensed. "Where?"

Isabella slowly pushed back her hair and I could now see the bruise starting up on the side of her neck and it went all the way into her hair. "It's kind of throbbing, and it hurts, but it's less than before."

I placed my hand carefully on her neck. "He's going to die slowly and painfully."

She closed her eyes and took comfort in my touch. I could tell that my power was working as she opened her eyes and stared at me with wide eyes. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I had to be careful with you."

She gave a small smile, wiping her cheeks. "Thanks for coming for me, Rik."

"You should know by now that I'll always come for you." I kneeled back down in front of her. "I need to get you back to your dad, I don't want him to think I kidnapped you. And I have to go take care of the Cullens."

Isabella nodded her head. "Can the Cullen massacre wait until tomorrow? I really just don't feel safe anymore, Rik. You make me feel safe, so can you just stay with me for the night."

I nodded, if the Cullens left I could find them in the blink of an eye. "I'll need to change first, I smell like venom and I think your dad will be suspicious of that. Stay right here, and I'll change."

Isabella nodded, she closed her eyes as I kissed her temple. "I love you, Rik." She whispered as I went to my closet to change, I whispered to her in return and did my best to change as quickly as possible.

When I returned she had already wiped her eyes away, and was doing her best to look more presentable. "I don't want to worry my dad if I come home crying."

I held out my hand to her and as soon as she placed her hand in mine I pulled her close. "Let's get you home, and to bed."

Isabella clung to me and I carried her to the car, "If I show up on foot your dad will get a bit suspicious."

Isabella nodded her head and got into the car. I followed after her and my rage against the Cullen family only grew. I was going to destroy them.

Arriving at the Swan house Isabella got out of the vehicle and looked around. "They're not anywhere around." I assured her as I got out of the car to walk her to her door. "Let's get you inside."

Isabella smiled and wrapped one of her arms around me as I walked her to her door. "You'll be back once you take care of your car, right?"

I nodded, "It'll take less than a minute, and then I'll be back."

Isabella nodded, "Good, I'll be waiting for you." She let go of me and walked towards the house. She turned to look back at me before she entered the home. I heard her greeting Charlie and I moved quickly to get the car out of the way.

Arriving back at the Swan house I entered Isabella's home, entering her room through the window, I saw her already laying on the bed. She was curled up into a ball, with Rex at her feet and her head turned to me as I entered. "You're welcome to talk about it."

Isabella smiled, "Maybe another day, Rik. I just want to sleep, apparently crying your eyes dry can be exhausting."

I tried to smile, but the idea of her crying so much had me seeing red. I wanted their heads. "They're going to die slow and painful deaths, of that I can assure you. No one gets to hurt you an live."

Isabella smiled, "I know." She responded and I joined her in the bed.

"Go ahead and sleep." I said as I held her. "No one is getting near you."

Isabella's eyes drooped slightly as she was starting to be overcome with sleep. "Thanks for staying, Rik."

"Anything for you, Isabella." I responded kissing her head and leaning back on her bed letting her lay comfortably on me. I didn't need to sleep, so I would stay awake.

Most importantly, this was my time to think of something creative to do that stupid boy. All of my anger was going to go into coming up with a course of action that would satisfy my anger.

No one got to hurt Isabella and live.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella had woken up early, just after her father had left. "I'm going to go over to Angela's today, a study group session. I figured I'd be safe around other humans while you're out."

I couldn't help but smile because she seemed to be a hundred times better than the night before. "And where exactly am I going?"

"To complete that revenge plan you've been thinking of all night." Isabella responded with her usual warm smile. "I'll make you breakfast, Rik."

"I don't have to eat." I reminded her moving to stand as she did as well.

Isabella smiled, "I know, but I prefer it when you do. I also know that sometimes you enjoy to eat, so I'm going to make breakfast."

"You shouldn't strain yourself." I responded following after her downstairs.

"It's breakfast, Rik." She responded looking over her shoulder at me. "I'm sure I can handle it, besides I'm feeling better."

I leaned against the counter and watched her. "I don't know how you're going to do it, I can't imagine being around Angela for so long will be entertaining. I can only imagine that Jessica will be there as well."

Isabella laughed lightly. "It's better than going down to the reservation and spending the day with Jake and his friends."

"You're right, that insufferable hormonal teenage boy would follow you around like a puppy." I responded with a smirk. "Seeing as he is a wolf, Afterall."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to see that; it creeps me out. I feel like I'll start petting him like I do, Rex."

"You'll have to be careful, I'm not sure he's protected against fleas like Rex is." I responded smiling fondly as she laughed. I watched her closely as she cooked, compared to last night, she was incredibly happy. Although she was happy now, it did not lessen my rage in any form. The Cullen family would die slowly; and their last thoughts were going to be filled with regret for ever hurting Isabella.

"No thinking of murder during breakfast, Rik. I believe you've had all night to do that, for now give me the benefit of at least acting like today is going to be a normal day." Isabella said turning to place a plate of food in front of me. "Now eat, and let's make some idle chit chat."

"I'm open if you want to discuss what happened with the Cullen family." I added, because sooner or later she'd have to talk about it, it wasn't exactly healthy for her to keep that sort of thing locked into herself.

"I know, Rik. Just not today." She responded moving to sot beside me and eat.

Just as she wanted, I indulged her want for a morning of normalcy. I ate breakfast and acted as if the rest of the day would go on in the same matter.

Once Isabella was ready to go I drove her to Angela's house.

"Thanks, Rik." Isabella said she leaned over the seat and kissed me goodbye. "Can I ask you for something?"

I nodded, expecting her to ask me to give the Cullens some mercy, because as much as I tried Isabella will always be a naturally good person. "You can ask me for whatever you want."

"Can you burn down the Cullen home, I don't want any trace of them in town, and if you can, try to make it look like a murder suicide that Edward caused. I don't want this town idolizing him once he's gone, I want him to be seen as the asshole he is." Isabella responded, well, she still is a naturally good person, but in this case she does have a reason to hate the person she wants hurt.

"That sounds more than reasonable." I responded returning her smile, "Rest assured that he will suffer for his actions."

Isabella smiled, she leaned over once again and kissed me. "Thank you, Rik. I'll see you when you finish, but try not to come back covered in venom and ash, it won't be good for your reputation."

"I'll see what I can do. Call if anything occurs here."

Isabella grinned, "Nothing is going to happen here, Rik. It's a study group, we're either going to study or end up watching movies. Nothing to worry about." Isabell smiled back at me before she turned to walk towards the house. She turned back towards me just before she knocked on the door, I didn't leave until she was inside.

I had business to attend to, and a family was going to die a slow and painful death.

-Page Break-

Upon arriving at the Cullen household it was already clear that they knew I was coming. They were all gathered together in their living room, and the sense of fear in them was making me overrun with joy. I didn't bother knocking or opening the door properly, kicking it in seemed like the better choice in this situation.

I couldn't help but be a little surprised to see them having Edward forced into a chair with the blonde male, Jasper, standing over him. They didn't really think by handing the boy over it would save them? That was a stupid thought.

"How nice of you to have him ready for me." I announced as I entered the room, surveying the others before I took another step into the room. "I'm assuming that you're all aware that Edward is going to die today. There's no other explanation for why you have him ready for me."

I looked to the male, Jasper, and gestured for him to step away from Edward. "I'll hold him down while I finish speaking with all of you." I waved my arm out and my power floated around him holding him down in place, it was a bonus factor that my power was causing him an excruciating amount of pain.

"You all didn't think you'd be spared just because you're willingly handing him over, did you?" I questioned looking at each of them. The answer on all of their faces was, yes. "You were wrong; this is not the day in which I am feeling merciful. You're all going to die, just not as painful as Edward is going to suffer before his death."

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The blonde vain one shouted at me, her husband being the one to hold her back from lunging at me.

I could only smile as I placed my hands in my pockets and simply shrugged at her. "You did enough when you allowed him to kidnap her and mentally torture her by telling her that her pet was killed." I stepped forward and looked to the blonde. "I believe you all did enough by not doing anything to stop this from happening. You all allowed Edward to do this to Isabella, therefore, you all have to suffer for what happened to her. I told you all very clearly to stay away from Isabella, and yet you didn't listen. This is the consequence for that."

The short one I knew as Alice went to run, but before she got a foott away from her traditional spot I pulled her back with my power, forcing her to fall beside her husband.

"You don't seem to understand. This is your last day on Earth. For all of you." I extended my power to all of them binding them to their spots. "I'll give you a minute to say your goodbyes to each other."

-Page Break-

I kneeled down to be at eye level with Edward, because for this I wanted him to look me in the eyes. I wanted to be the last thing he saw before he died. "Your biggest mistake was leaving Isabella, but it was something I am extremely grateful for. Truthfully, if you hadn't left her, she'd still be in love with you, I would even go as far as betting that she would have been willing to marry you and become one of your kind. But now, she's going to be with me forever because she's matured since you left her and to be honest she now sees you for the awful specimen you are. In time, I'll make her just like me and we'll have a very long and wonderful eternity together."

I stood and backed away from me. "Isabella wants you dead, therefore, you are going to die, I'm going to make sure it's slow and painful." I smiled at him as his eyes were filled with terror. "Isabella truly is clever, she requested that I make it look as a murder suicide. She doesn't want the town idolizing you once you're dead. She wishes for all of them to see you as a monster who killed his family in a fit of rage. I thought it was very fitting in this situation as I really rather not spend the next few months in this town hearing about how much of a pity it was for you to die. I would rather hear everyone talk about how they always suspected you of being capable of such a hideous crime."

I didn't want to prolong this anymore than I needed to. It was time for this stupid child to die, and time for me to get back to Isabella. He had done enough now; it was his time to go. Killing him would be the highlight of my morning.

-Page Break-

Isabella leaned against me as we stood in the gymnasium of the school, listening to the principal drone on and on about the Cullen family. Isabella was ready to get on with the day, she was tired of hearing the story of the Cullen family.

Isabella turned and wrapped her arms around me, her head pressing into my chest. To most it would seem as if she was truly torn up about the death of the Cullen family, but I knew that it wasn't. I wrapped my arms around her, "Something on your mind?"

"I should feel guilty." Isabella whispered. "I should feel guilt that I'm the reason they all died, but I don't feel anything." Isabella sighed, "I'm happy that they're dead, beyond happy really. I'm conflicted, because I'm not sure I'm capable of hiding my joy from others."

"You're graduating; most people will think that you're excited for that. People will think what they think, there's no changing that, you have to be happy with what you are capable of doing." I responded.

Isabella nodded, "Okay." Isabella's arms tightened around me. "I'm not moving, you're warm."

I smiled, I had no problem with that. "Now people will just think you're crying into my shoulder."

Isabella laughed lightly, "That'll help people believe I'm sad, I should've done this sooner."

Isabella pulled away as the assembly ended and we were excused from the rest of our classes that day. As Isabella and I made our way to my car, I could feel something bubbling up inside her. I had no doubt that she was beginning to worry about something.

"Rik." Isabella spoke turning to look at me in the car. "After graduation, can you umm…"

"If you want something ask for it." I told her trying to reassure her. "You're the only person I would do anything for, Isabella."

Isabella smiled, "It's just this is strange to ask for." She responded. "I wanted to know if after graduation, once we decide what to do next, if you would consider making me like you. I know you said before that it was something you wanted, but I just want you to know that it's something I want too."

I couldn't help but smile, it was amazing to feel that she wanted it to. "Of course, Isabella. All you have to do is tell me when, and I'll make you mine forever."

Isabella laughed, reaching over and taking my hand in hers. "I was yours forever the moment you stopped being such an asshole to me in the hospital."

I smirked, that time in the hospital would forever be one of my greatest moments. "Let's get going, I have to go properly ask your father for permission to date you."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "You could ask for my hand in marriage and my father would already be choosing out the engagement ring before you finished."

-Page Break-

I waited patiently for Isabella to open her eyes, I wanted to see her. I needed to see her when she was finally completely immortal, when she would officially begin her forever with me.

I turned to her as I heard her soft groan, obviously this had been a rather painful experience for her.

She blinked rapidly, her eyes becoming accustomed to the light of the room. "Did you have such a headache when you woke up?"

I chuckled, "No, I took it rather well. I'm assuming the head pain is because you aren't accustomed to your new superior vision."

Isabella rubbed her eyes, "I don't feel any different, Rik. I'm beginning to think this didn't work."

"Are you doubting my power?" I responded with a smirk, she obviously was, because I could feel the power off of her, and it was magnificent.

Isabella chuckled, "Would it hurt your ego if I answered yes?"

"No, because you're wrong. Take a look in the mirror before you continue, you'll notice the difference." I responded helping her stand, I led her to mirror and leaned against it as I watched her look at herself. "Do you think I'm wrong, now?"

Isabella shifted her eyes to me for a moment and then back to the mirror. "I think you did something wrong, why are my eyes blue and yours red?"

"Couldn't make you exactly like me, what we are has a lot to do with who we are. My power tends to be more anchored in my anger and the love I have for you. Your power is anchored more in the peace you feel and the love you have for those around you." I responded, truly Isabella was the closest thing to an angel I've ever seen.

Isabella smiled, "How long will it take for me to become as good with my power as you."

"An eternity." I responded with a smirk. "You'll never be as good as me, Isabella."

Isabella laughed, and moved to embrace me. Her power mixed with mine, and I had never felt more whole in my existence. "Love you, Rik." She whispered before turning her head to fully look at me. "I feel something… different, is that you?"

I nodded, "You can feel my power mixing with yours." I responded, and pulled her closer as her lips met mine. As her kiss grew more heated, I led her back to the bed, because my restraint was failing and I wanted our first time as equals to be anywhere but on the floor of a hotel.


End file.
